The Start Of Something New
by MiniNinja49
Summary: Mini is a normal girl, or at least, she thinks she is. She begins to doubt that when she finds herself in a strange position. Will she be able to pull herself through this? .... MiniChronicles
1. Prologue

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

I yawned. Why had classes to be so anoying? Finally the bell rang. I sighed, stood up from my table and walked out of the classroom. I looked at the ground while I walked with the other teenagers to the canteen for the lunchbreak.

"What's wrong?"

I looked to my right and saw my best friend walking next to me, smiling. I mumbled something.

"What was that?" He looked back at me, something twinkling in his eyes. I knew he was just joking around, he always was when his eyes started to twinkle, but I was tired. I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Why does school have to be so boring!", I moaned, "Don't you think it is boring?"

"He, take it easy!", Steven laughed, "I'm not the one who invented it."

I shrugged. "I'm just so done with this routine."

He laid his hand on my shoulder, we stopped walking and I looked at him. Several people almost bumped into us and swore silently, giving us death-glares. "Don't you worry, hang on for a couple weeks and then we'll have our deserved summer vacation!"

I sighed again and nodded. "Yeah, you're right... Let's get some lunch."

We bought ourselfs lunch and sat down at our table. The others were laughing about something, I didn't bother to ask them why. I stared out of the big window at he opposite of me, while I drifted away in thoughts.

My live wasn't interesting, our exiting, our thrilling in any way. I woke up in the morning, went to school, did my homework (although that oftenly didn't happen) and after dinner I would go to friends or to my room to listen music or watch tv. I'd meant what I'd said to Steven, I really had enough of this routine, I needed a break, something to look forward to or something to be exited about.

Suddenly I woke up of my thinking, feeling something wet over my hand. I blinked a couple of times before I realised Kelly was shaking my shoulders and that I had dropped my glass with Cola because of that.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!", she yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, still a bit dazed and trying to clean my hands, "I'm listening..."

"So, what did I say?", she asked. I looked at her. She crossed her arms and waited impatiently for my reply. "I thought so. I said; Bobby is giving a party and he invited me and Claire, he said you could come too if you want..."

I still looked at her, blankly. She knew I didn't care about Bobby or his friends, so why asking me with them?

I looked at the others on the table. Almost all the boys were lying on there arms, shook their heads or had their hands in front of their faces. Part of them sighing, part of them chuckling.

I turned my head and let my eyes wander through the canteen. This didn't make sense. My thoughts run over-hours and I bit on my lip. Whatever the reason was they wanted me to come, I wouldn't give in.

* * *

"Tell me, why was I doing this again?". I walked in my jeans and shirt through the streets, at night, in the rain, to a party I didn't even wanted to go to.

"It'll be fun!", Kelly screamed, "Believe me...". She winked to me and then continued her conversation with Claire about a boy that would be on the party too.

I glared at them. They were my friends, yes, but I never saw them besides school. I sighed unhearable. How could I be so stupid? Why did I agree on this?

Kelly and Claire made a lot of noise with their chattering and laughing and they obviously attracted a lot of attention with their short skirts. There wasn't really anyone on the streets, but those who were, stared a long time. Or shook there heads in disapproval. I even saw that people stopped walking to watch us all the way, 'till we were around the corner and out of sight.

Then I saw a flash of light, directly folowed by the rumbling sound of thunder.

_Great_, I thought, _when you think it couldn't get any worse..._

Suddenly we heard a scream, someone yelling at us. We turned around a saw a couple of men, clearly drunk, behind us.

"Come on," I whispered, "Ignore them...".

We tried, but the men kept yelling. Before we knew what we were doing, we started to walk faster, until we were running.

"What are we going to do now!", Claire screamed while we were running.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the drunk men still behind us. In the beginning I was surprised; the drunk men could still run. But I'd shoved it aside, because I had to concentrate. We needed a way out, we needed to lose them before they would reach us.

"We'll split up," I told them. They looked at me, shocked. "It is the only way."

"And then?", Kelly asked afraid.

"We'll meet at Bobby's house,". I really didn't know if it was a good idea, but I couldn't think of something else right now.

"Okay, good luck!", Claire screamed and they took a turn and dissapeared into an alley.

I almost forgot I had to keep running. That hadn't been the plan! In my head I wasn't the one that would be left alone, but now I thought of it again, it made sense.

I looked over my shoulder again, the men were following me and didn't seem to have noticed two of the three had dissapeared. I decided I should turn into an alley too, so I did. I hid behind some trashcans and heard the men run by, still yelling and screaming.

I shook my head, how could you be that stupid? They were haunting ghosts right now.

It was still raining and I still could see lightning. I slowly rose to my feet and looked around me. My heart was still beating in my troat, all my muscles tired of running. I pushed myself in taking slow, deep breaths until my heart sank down into my chest again.

I was about to start finding out where I was when I realized...

I didn't hear any thunder.

There was a lightningstrike every second, but no thunder.

Suddenly all the lamppost went out and the whole city was covered in darkness.

I blinked. What was happening here? I streched out my hand and fell the savety of the brick wall behind me.

Then there was a bright light. I felt the ground got pulled away underneath my feet. And then I fell, I fell and nothing stopped me. All the colours twisted and turned around eachother. I tried to see what they formed, what they were doing, but I got sick and closed my eyes, still falling, not knowing when it would stop.

And finally it stopped and everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: **_do you like it? ^^_

_It's just the prologue,, so there's more to come!_

_Don't forget to review! It'll help a lot! =)_


	2. A Whole New World

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

"She's still sleeping?"

I heard nothing, but I think he got a confirmation, because he snorted.

"The kid surely sleeps long,". The same voice, a very low voice.

"Raph, you don't know what she's been through." Another voice, this one was close by.

"Do you?", the voice called 'Raph' said, clearly edgy.

The one close by sighed. "No, I don't."

Then they fell silent. I didn't dare to open my eyes, didn't have the courage to move, to speak, I barely dared to breathe. I heard 'Raph' walk away, because he snorted again and then I heard his footsteps fade away slowly. But the other one stayed. I heard his slow breath and I caught myself almost drifting away to sleep. But I had to stay awake. I didn't know where I was and although this people seemed nice, they could turn out dangerous.

After what seemed a very long time for me, someone came walking into the room and after a while he or she left again. My body started to hurt. I'd laid in the same position for ages and my arms and legs where beginning to get stiff. Still, I didn't dare to move.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

The sudden voice startled me a bit. It took a while to understand he was talking to me.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

I doubted, but decided I couldn't lie here forever playing death. So I openend my eyes slowly. The light in the place was dim, but I could make out some things. "Where am I?" I heard my voice was soft and weak.

At the end of the room was an open door where light came from. There were no windows. There was a closet and an office with a chair pulled away from it.

"You're in the sewers," he answered simply.

I reconised the contours of frames hanging on the walls, together with some other things I reconised as weapons. "I doesn't seem like a sewer to me." No, it didn't.

I saw loads of other things in the room as well, on the office and some stuff on the ground, but anything but poop and pee, although I couldn't say what it actually was. He laughed. "I guess that is a compliment?".

"Yes, it is." I smiled and looked at him. My smile faded away immediately. I felt my eyes grew bigger and I tried hard to not let my mouth fall wide-open. Right beside my bed stood a turtle, straightup, like a human and just as big. He had a blue band around his head and before his eyes and I saw two swords on his shell.

But despite my stare, the big turtle just smiled. I suddenly realized he must have had this reaction oftenly, so I turned my head away as fast as I could and I felt the shame crawl to my cheeks.

My sudden head-turn seemed to startle him. "What's wrong?". He bended forwards to me.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?", he said not understanding. He stood straight again. "Did you call the police or something? Or is this a trap?", he asked, suddenly turning suspicious.

"No, no!", I said shocked and I looked at him again, "You are...".

"A turtle," he sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"No," I said smiling, "You are just someone I've never met before and all I could do was stare instead of introducing myself. I uhm... sorta found out that that was kinda rude. So, hi! I'm Mini." I offered him my hand.

The turtle started smiling again. "I'm Leonardo, but friends call me Leo." He shook my hand.

I smiled back. "I just... How did I get here? What happend? How did you found me?"

Leonardo lifted his hands defencefully. "Ho, ho! Calm down!" He laughed. "I'll start at the beginning okay?"

I nodded.

"My brothers..."

"Your brothers?"

"Yeah, you'll meet them later, I promise," he said, giving me a reassuring smile, "So my brothers and me were outside..."

"How is it I've never seen you before?"

He sighed. I realized I interupted his story for already two times and I felt again ashamed. "We don't walk on the streets at day, we actually don't walk on the streets at all. We use the sewers, the alley's and the rooftops. We live in the shadows."

I nodded.

"So, we were on the rooftops again and then it suddenly started to storm. We decided to go home, but suddenly the lightning hit in close by. My brothers and I went to check it out and we found you in the alley the lightning struck, that's what we think anyway. We couldn't bring you to a hospital ourselfs and our friends are out of town for a while, so we brought you here. One of my brother checked you and he said you would be alright, though you would need rest. And resting you did, you've slept for four days straight."

My eyes widend. "Four days? My parents are freaking out!" I jumped out of the bed and almost fell, if Leonardo hadn't caught me on time.

"Carefull."

I felt my cheeks getting red again. "Thank you...". I stood up again, more carefull this time.

"You feel alright?"

"Yeah, still a bit weak, but okay," I smiled at him.

"Maybe you have to eat something?", he suggested.

Suddenly I felt my stomach rumble. "Yeah, that'll be great."

He nodded. "Follow me, then."

He walked out of the room and I followed. I first had to get used to the light and when I did, I was amazed.

He said we were in the sewers, but I never thought it would be so big. We were in a huge room with different floors and many, many chambers. I looked down and saw we were on the 1st floor, with underneath us a small pond in the middle. From where I stood I could see a kitchen with a round dining table and a little futher to the right a big bench with a couple of seats and a big tv-wall. I also saw two other turtles, one in the kitchen and one on the couch. The one in the kitchen wore a red headband and had two weapons in his belt. He was drinking a bottle of water and stood with his back towards us. The other one sat on the bench, screaming and moving. I couldn't see what he was doing, but he wore a oranje headband.

"Are you coming?"

I almost jumped in the air from fright. He'd startled me again. I'd been so fascinated by the whole new world I'd been brought to I forgot that someone waited for me. I held my heart and tried to calm it down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."

We walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. The other turtle, the one with the red band, turned around by hearing our footsteps.

"Finally awake?", he asked. I reconized his voice. He was the one that was in my room earlier.

"Yes, she is," Leo nodded, "She's hungry, so I'm making her some food."

"As long as she doesn't eat it all," he growled softly, but just hard enough for us to hear.

"Raph!", Leo yelled.

"What?", 'Raph' yelled back, "It's my house!"

"It's OUR house! And besides, you're the one that found her!"

'Raph' felt silent. They were trying to stare eachother down. I looked at them, scared. Where they always that way? Would his other brothers fight with him too? Would they fight me? I slowly started to walk backwards; I needed to find a way out of here. My parents would be worried and if they were going to fight me too...

Suddenly I bumped into something. I turned around slowly and saw another turtle, the one with the orange band. "I heard yelling?", he said smiling. Then he looked down, like he hadn't noticed me before. He brought his head really close to mine with great speed and asked something. But I didn't pay attention anymore. He'd scared the shell out of me and I ran to the stairs again.

"Heey! Wait!", I heard Leo yell. But I didn't stop. I looked around me, wildly, but saw no way out. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't hestitate and rushed into one of the rooms at high speed.

* * *

I hugged my knees. My cellphone in my hand. I had no use, but I held unto it as if it could save my life. Maybe it would, but my hope slowly faded away.

After I'd run into the room yesterday, I'd slided some heavy stuff in front of the door. Like a heavy punchbag and some weights. Then I'd crawl into the corner that had the most distant from the door. And that was where I still was now. I'd tried to block out their tries to get in. They'd banged the door, they'd tried to talk to me, but I didn't give in. I knew I had to try to think of a plan. I already tried to call my parents, my home, my friends, but nothing worked. At least they gave up trying to get in, so I had time to think without all the whining in my ears. I knew they were probably thinking of a plan too, but I had to be the first one to find an answer.

I sighed. The best thing was to go through all the possibilities, again.

No windows, one door. My cellphone didn't work, so no help from the outside. I was in a lair, somewhere in the sewers. There was at least one of the three big turtles in front of the door, I knew two of the three had weapons and I didn't. Pretending to give in wouldn't help, because they would have me watched 24/7 and pretending to get unwell would probably mean the same thing. I sighed again, no way out.

"Kid?"

I could scream, was the whole circus beginning again? Couldn't they leave me alone?

"Hello? Are you there?"

But this voice was different. It was a female's voice.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine," my voice was breaking down, 5 days without any food or drink, I should be death.

"Great. I'm April, who are you?"

"I'm... why do you wanna know?"

It went silent. She was surely lost for words. And suddenly it struck me, was she captured too? "Are you okay?"

"Yes,". It seemed that she sounded surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you captured too?"

"What... You are not captured! Me neither! I'm a friend of the turtles... they don't want to hurt you! I promise!"

I felt some suspicion. Was it a trap?

"Please, we all want to help you... You're probably tired, hungry, thirsty..."

She was right. I was tired. When I thought it over, I didn't think I could stand any longer without food or water. I would probably regret it later, but I had to give in, I had no choice. So I stood up, wobbling slightly. I walked through the door and with more effort than the last time I moved them, I moved all the stuff aside. I heard mumbling on the other side of the door, they probably heard the movement.

"Kid? What are you doing?", Leo asked.

When everything was out of the way, I openend the door carefully. I saw their shocked faces, I figured I probably looked like a mess.

"Come on,", April said and offered me her hand, "We're getting you something to eat..."

I nodded and took her hand. I felt like a little girl again, ledded through the lair, hand in hand, but I indeed was tired, I was drained. I didn't care anymore. She made me sit down on the dining table and after a couple of minutes I heard the sound of baking eggs and bacon. Then I smelled it. Immediatly I felt my stomach rumble hard.

* * *

**A/N: **_Do you still like it? ^^_

_Hang on! 'Cuz there's more to come!_

_Please review! _


	3. Going Home

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

I sat on the bench and listened to a big rat's story. It was about their creation, about the beginning. I nodded.

"So you see, we don't like intruders," he ended and stared at me intensively.

For a moment I was captured in his stare, he seemed to stare right through me. Then I realized this big rat was wize, he was a wize old rat. He probably knew much answers and he'd probably heard much questions.

I broke the stare with a nod. "I can keep a secret."

He nodded satisfied. "Good, my sons will bring you home when you are ready."

I nodded again. "Thank you, sir." I looked at the turtles. After I'd eaten, I'd felt kinda stupid hiding. They weren't scary or angry. Leonardo'd told me the redbanded turtle (named Raphael) was always hot-tempered. They fought oftenly, but he was sure he wouldn't fight me. Even better, he was sure none of them would attack me. That had been a real relief for me. I watched the old rat leaving to, what I expected, his room.

"You ready?", Leo asked me. I nodded in reply. "Then I'll take you home."

"That would be great," I answered shyly. I wasn't born shy, just being in a room with giant 'ninja' turtles, like Michelangelo (the orange banded turtle) had told me, was really beginning to work on my nerves. And I hadn't forgive myself I hid from them while they just wanted to help.

"Come on," Leo said and offered me his hand. I took it.

"Bye kid!", Michelangelo yelled why he was jumping on the bench.

"Bye," Donatello said smiling while he waved. Donatello was the fourth turtle. He wore a purple band around his head and he used a staff to fight. Leo'd told me Donatello had been the one that had overlooked my wounds when they'd brought me in.

"Heey," April said, when she laid a hand on my shoulder, "You could come by my store one time if you like, we could go and see the boys..."

"If you aren't afraid of us anymore," someone growled. I turned around and saw Raphael the hot-head standing, leaning against a pillar. I hid a little behind Leo. He noticed that. "Apparently you still are."

"I'm not afraid of them, I'm afraid of you," I answered from behind Leo. I knew it was true, Raphael was the one that had scared me in the first place.

"You're just a little kid, you're probably scared of the dark too," he shot back. He grinned a little.

I was surprised, but a bit insulted too. I didn't accepted that. "Heey! Take that back!"

His grin widend. "Why would I?"

"Raph," Leo sighed, "Leave her alone."

"Why? I wanna hear what she had to say," he shot at Leonardo. Then he looked at me again. "Say it kid."

"You made me being scared of your brothers while they just wanted to help! You're just a... just a...."

He narrowed his eyes. "Say it...."

I stood next to Leonardo and narrowed my eyes too while I felt anger flow through my body. Then I grinned. "Never mind, I'm not going to lower myself to your level..."

He growled.

"I'm going to take you home, now!" Leo said while he glanced angrily from Raph to me.

I turned around to April again. "I would love to come by one time! I see you then I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, that's okay," she said, nodding. I saw her eyes flashing to Raphael behind me. "You have my number, call me."

"I'll do that," I smiled.

Then Leo took me to a wall. Suddenly the wall shoved aside and revealed the sewers. We stepped throught the doorway and I heard the wall behind us closing again.

"Promise me," Leo began while we were walking, "Promise me you will never talk to Raph like that again."

"Why?", I asked innocently.

He looked at me sideways and then forwards again. "Because I did a promise to you and I can't keep that promise if you keep talking to him like that."

"What do you mean?", I asked him, not understanding. Then I thought of his promise again, the one that no one would attack me. "You mean he will attack me?"

"Yes," he answered. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

I swallowed. _But I will not let him walk over me,_ I thought, _I'm 16, I'm no child anymore._ We turned around another corner and I decided to let this subject rest. There was a posibility I would never see them again. So I switched subjects. "Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we walking this far before we go up?"

"We don't want anyone to find our lair."

I stopped walking. "So you still don't trust me?"

He stopped to, sighing, and turned around. "Heey, it's nothing personal, really! But like my master would say, trust comes with time... We are giant, talking turtles, we can't efford letting our guards down one second... You understand?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I do... But you still don't trust me..."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry..."

I looked away. _Great_, I thought. "Well, let's move on," I said a bit cross.

"Okay," Leo said doubtful, but he turned around anyway and we moved on.

We continued in silence. You could only hear the dripping and murmur of water in the sewers and now and then the splashing of our feet. After a while we'd reach a ladder to the surface.

"We take this one up," Leo informed. I just nodded. "I'll go first." I nodded again. I was still a bit edgy about the fact they didn't trust me. I understood life would be difficult for them, but didn't they understand I'd too a hard time trusting them? Hearing they didn't trust me, made me suspicious too. So we were back at out beginning point.

The way up seemed to take forever. I didn't thought our sewers were so deep. When I asked Leonardo about it, he replied there were three layers of sewers. The highest part, the middle part and the lower part; we were in the middle part.

Finally, we were there. Leo lifted the lid of the manhole carefully and after he was sure it was clear, he lifted it fully and jumped out of the manhole. I folowed, not with a jump, but with clumsy crawling. Leonardo putted the lid back and merged with the shadows.

I saw we were in an alley. I crept carefully to the end of the ally and tried, just as Leo, to merge with the shadows. It worked quite well, because nobody noticed me, but on the other hand, people were always busy.

I searched down the street if I saw something familiar, but I didn't saw anything that could tell me where I was. So I walked back into the alley.

"And? Anything you reconize?", Leo's voice came from nowhere. I supposed he hid somewhere for his own savety.

I shook my head. "No, nothing."

"I'll bring you back to where we've found you, you'll reconize it there."

"Probably."

"Good. Can you climb up that fire escape?"

I looked through the alley and saw what he meant. "Yeah, I think so..."

"I'll see you on the roof then."

I heard something move and saw a shadow disappearing over the wall and on the roof. I sighed. I took a trashcan so I could reach the ladder. When I'd grabbed the ladder tightly I felt the trashcan wobble underneath my feet and it fell over. I fastly climbed the ladder and hid underneath a window before I continued. I heard someone close by opening the window and yell things. Then he closed the window again and I let out a sigh of relief.

When I'd reached the top I saw Leonardo leaning against a chimney. He was partly in the shadows, but I could see why he and Raphael were brothers. The same style of standing, the same face when they weren't pleased.

"You made a lot of noise," he said cooley.

"Leo, I'm no ninja," I told him, just as cool as him.

"Let us continue, get on my back."

After a small discusion, I refused to get on his back, I sat on his shell anyway. We jumped over the roofs at highspeed and I asked myself why I didn't wear any belt. But Leonardo seemed to know what he was doing and I felt his muscles relax between the jumps.

Suddenly, he didn't jump over the gap, but right into the gap. I was so scared that I forgot to scream and after we landed, I was glad I'd forgotten it. I knew Leo wouldn't be pleased if I'd screamed.

"Here we are," Leo said. I heard that I'd been right; Leo'd cooled down a bit.

I looked around and I fell my heart beat faster. I fell my eyes grewing bigger.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you've found me here?", I asked him sharply.

"Y... yeah, 100%," he stuttered.

I shook my head. "Can't be. This is not the alley I was in."

"It has to be, we found you here!", Leo said, now convinced. He dived into the shadows when a car drove by, then he appeared again, three metres away from me in the middle of the alley. "We found you right here."

I shook my head again. That couldn't be, I was sure I stood against the wall when the bright light had appeared. I could still feel the brick wall on my hand.

I walked up to the wall and let my hand wander over it. It weren't bricks, it was concrete. "Are you playing trics on me Leo?". I faced him.

"N... no," he said. "I would never...". He was lost for words. "You sure..."

"Yes, I'm sure this isn't the alley. I can remember a brick wall, this is concrete." I looked him in the eyes. I could see he was scared and I saw he searched for answers.

"Maybe... maybe I'm... wrong," he said.

I now could see lies, he was sure this was the place, but he wanted to make me feel better. Maybe I didn't know him long, but I had always been good at reading a person's feelings.

"No, you're sure of yourself and I'm sure too." I turned away from him again and let my hand wander again. Suddenly, I remembered the coulors, turning and twisting. I sat down against the wall and pulled my cellphone out. I saw Leo moving nervously. "Easy, I just have to check something."

I dialed my mother's number again. And before it even rang, I heard the woman's voice again, saying the number wasn't in use. "Leo? Do you have a cellphone?"

Leo handed me his cellphone and I tried again. And again the voice. I tried calling my dad with both cellphones, I tried calling my home, my friends, over and over again. But everytime I heard the woman's voice telling me the numbers were out of use. I shook my head.

"What's up?", Leo asked. He sat down beside me.

"I... I don't know," I said, trying to get my emotions under control. I had an idea, but I never imagined the posibility existed.

"Have you tried to reach your parents?"

I nodded.

"And your friends?"

I nodded again. "All the numbers are out of use."

"But that's... impossible."

"Yeah, unless...", I hestitated.

"Unless... what?", Leo asked.

"Unless I did something... something I always saw like a story, fiction... I didn't even think of it as a possibility...", I mumbled. I looked to my feet and stayed silent. I knew Leonardo waited for more, but I couldn't get it out of my mouth.

It was weird when I thought of it. I was here in a city that was apparently strange to me, I sat in an normal alley with a big, talking turtle and I wasn't afraid. I thought it was strange that I didn't think of it before. I chuckled. My mom would be happy, now I finally had to believe one of her story's.

Leo broke. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I think... I think I'm in another Dimension."

* * *

**A/N: **_how do you guys like it so far? ^^ _

_I've done quite a lot today__,, so it's up to you now!_

_I hope you guys will review it,, 'cuz I'm very curious about what you all think about it..._

_And hang on for the next chapter!_


	4. What's next?

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

"I never thought it was a possibility!", I said to Master Splinter.

I was back in the lair again. Leonardo'd brought me here in high speed after I told them what I thought.

"But in another Dimension, it doesn't make sense, my child," the wize rat said.

"But it does, sir! It explains everything!", I said, maybe a bit enthousiastic. But it finally made sense.

At first I had felt numbness. But after that, I'd felt a whole waterfall of emotions. I'd felt everything, but fright.

"You know," Donatello said, "It is possible. We've been in another Dimension ourselves."

Leo looked at me. "Do you posses magic?"

I shook my head slowly. "No..."

Leo looked at Donatello again. "How would she be able to?"

Donatello shrugged. "I don't know."

"How do we know she's telling the truth?", I heard Raph mumble.

I breathed in and out slowly. I'd promised to keep my cool with Raphael, but he was really working on my nerves. "Why would I lie?"

"I don't know." He walked towards me. "Maybe you're a spy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, sure."

"Maybe you are and you placed a bug or something in my room."

"Your room was the room where I slept?"

"No, where you... 'hid'." He looked at me with suspicion and he narrowed his eyes.

I shrugged. "Ohw, so that was the smell...". I grinned when I heard Raphael growling.

"Okay, enough," Leo said, "Raph, I trust her enough to believe her. We have to help her."

I smiled to Leonardo. "Thank you."

"I believe her too," Master Splinter said, giving a small nod, "This world is home to many secrets and clearly this is one of them."

I bowed slightly to the old rat. I'd seen the turtles and April doing it as well, so my guess was it was common here. I was happy to see the rat bow back and that I'd clearly done the right thing.

"Okay, so what's the plan?", Don asked.

Leo sat down in a chair and the others followed.

"Well," Leo began, but Raphael interrupted. "Whatever you are gonna do, you are gonna do it without me," he growled. Then he walked away, I heared him slamming with the door of his chamber.

Leo sighed and begun again. "We have to find out how we're going to get you to your own Dimension again."

"We can use the same trick as we used to go to Nexus," Donatello said. Leo nodded.

"No we can't," Master Splinter said from his chair. "We only have the power to go to Nexus, not to other Dimensions."

"Can't we ask the Ultimate Daimyo to sent her home?" Donatello asked his sensei.

Master Splinter shook his head. "No, my son. There are thousands, millions of different Dimensions. It would take ages to find the right one."

It went silent.

There were thousands of questions in my head. What was Nexus? Who was the Ultimate Daimyo? But I understood this was not the right moment to ask them.

Leo looked at me. "Okay, we will take care of you as long as you're here."

I felt my heart jump up. _At least I'm not alone in this mess,_ I thought happily. I smiled and nodded. "That will be great, thank you." Then I fastly bowed.

Leo bowed back. "You're learning fast."

"I'll guess I have to," I answered and smiled.

"PIZZA!"

I jumped a little in the air of fright. When I landed I almost slipped, but Donatello caught me right in time.

"Good catch," I mumbled. It was the 2nd time one of the turtles had to catch me, but I was already getting tired of it.

"Heey, you still here?"

I turned and saw Michelangelo coming towards me with a huge pile of pizzaboxes.

"Yes," I answered him. I felt my heart still beating fastly. "It's complicated."

So while we eated pizza, we told Michelangelo the whole story. He listened carefully, getting more excited every second.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Michelangelo yelled at the end.

"Kinda, I guess..." I answered softly. It wasn't that I was afraid, I wasn't afraid at all. I just thought of my parents. I could imagine they were worried and scared. I hated the idea I gave them that feeling, that I made them feel bad.

"Heey, we will get you home," Leo said. He laid his three-fingered hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "I promise."

"We promise," Donatello said and he smiled at me.

"Ohw yeah! We are back for more action!" Michelangelo said, while he jumped on his chair. I understood he wanted to help too and I had to smile slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** _heey everyone,,_

_the 3th chapter already ^^ I hope you all still enjoy it..._

_this was a short one,, but there so much going on over here,, so I've been a bit busy *feels ashamed*_

_soon there will be more! so hang on! =)_


	5. Fresh Air

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

I looked around in the lair. I sat on the bench and watched the news. I sighed.

It was already a month ago I'd arrived here. And we still didn't know anything. I still couldn't go home.

At first it all seemed an adventure, I felt exited. But now, I really started to miss home. The boys were great, they were really awesome, that was sure. The brothers I never had, but I missed my friends, missed the place I knew and I hated to admit it, but I even missed my parents.

"What are you doing?". I heared Donatello sitting next to me, but I didn't look at him.

I shrugged. "Watching television."

"Heey, we are really working hard to...", Don started, but I interrupted. "I know, I know. And I really appreciate it, really! It's just... well..."

"You miss home," Leo interrupted.

I nodded. I was getting used to their sudden appearances. Time was going fast.

"It'll be alright," Leo said and I nodded again.

I didn't know what to say anymore. Everything was said already, a hundred times maybe.

"You want to go topside?" Leo asked.

I turned around quickly. "Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be good for you," Leo said, smiling. He was clearly relieved he found something to cheer me up.

"Alright!" I yelled while I jumped up.

"If you want to go to get Mike and Raph, then Don and I will go preparing..."

"You get the sourpuss," I told Leo, "Then I'll get Mikey..." We started to stare at eachother.

In the month I'd been here, the relationship between me and Raphael hadn't improved. It was actually the other way around. We wrangled a lot and at times like this, we refused to talk to eachother. Maybe we fought because we were both stubborn, but I didn't care. He was just a pain and very annoying.

"No, you get Raph too..."

"Then Raph's not coming, you know I'm not gonna get him..."

Leonardo sighed, he knew he could not win from me. "Fine, I'll get Raph... Don you get the stuff?"

Donatello nodded. I ran up to Mikey's room, while Leo knocked on Raph's door.

"Mikey!", I yelled when I ran into his chamber, "We're going topside!"

"Awesome!", Michelangelo yelled in turn, while he jumped from his bed. Comic's flew everywhere, just like chips and popcorn. I just caught his bottle of soda in time before it hit the ground. Mickey stared at me and then smiled. "Good reflexes."

I grinned back. "Thanks."

* * *

We were on a roof, somewhere in the city. I lost the track of time and place a long time ago, but it was great to feel the wind play with my hair. I breathed in deeply and trough the stench of the many cars in the city, I could smell the evening.

"Watch the edge, kid."

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah...". I did a step back from the edge of the building. "Better?"

"Close your jacket, or you'll catch a cold."

With a bit aggression I closed my zipper. "Anything else?"

"I want to go home."

I turned around fastly and looked at the figures behind me. Leo stood with his arms crossed, staring at me. Don and Mikey were annoying eachother, actually, Mikey was annoying Don. Raphael stood partly in the shadows, leaning against the wall, slightly casting glances on me.

"Guys! Come on!", I said. "I haven't been on the surface in two weeks!"

Don threw his hands in the air. "I didn't say I want to go home."

"No," I answered, glancing at him. "But you were moaning about my jacket..."

"Well," Leo said. "Maybe we should go home..."

"Finally!", Raph sighed angrily. He emerged from the shadows.

"Leo!", I yelled at the same time.

"It is getting late, you should go to bed...", he answered seriously.

I stared at him with unbelief. "Leo... you're kidding me... right?"

He'd tried it many times at the lair. But everytime he tried to send me to bed, something had come in between, so he forgot.

"No," he said, still being serious.

"Come on," Raphael said. "Let's get going."

"Come on, kid...", Michelangelo said and he gestured to his back.

"But... Mikey...", I tried to refuse, but he shook his head.

"We'll watch a movie at home, okay?", he whispered. He gave a wink.

I sighed. "Okay..."

I wanted to jump on his back when there was a sudden 'BANG!'. Suddenly, everything I saw was smoke and darkness. I got thrown on the ground by someone or something, then I felt someone grab me again and I felt that we jumped around fastly. Then I got thrown on the ground again. I felt a wall behind me. In the meanwhile I heard screaming and yelling, I heard people moving around and I heared something that sounded like metal against metal.

Then the screaming stopped. I didn't hear metal clashing, I didn't hear people moving anymore. I hadn't feel fright, not even a second. Everything had happenend so fast. My brain hadn't had enough time to register everything, but now my brain finally started to catch up.

And the more my brain caught up, the more fright I felt. Suddenly I understood that we had been under an attack and that the silence maybe meant that the turtles... that my friends...

I shook my head, that was not true. No, it couldn't be true.

I felt the urge to scream, to call out their names. But there was a certain mood in the air that stopped me, like the air got heavier and loaded with anger and hatred. I felt someone else was here too.

I was suprised of myself. I really felt that way? Could I really sense all these things?

In the meanwhile the smoke got thinner and thinner and I started to see some lines. Eventually that lines turned into figures and even later that figures turned into people. In front of me were the turtles. They were in a fighting stance, I had seen them doing that while they were training with master Splinter.

They weren't facing me though, they were facing someone else.

At the opposite of us where men in ninja suits, their faces hidden. There was also standing a woman in front of them, but you could see her face clearly, her swords reflecting the moonlight slightly. Her hair was short and black, a red band around her forehead and she wore the same suit as the men behind her.

Apart from the ninja-men still standing, there were plenty that were lying on the ground. Their weapons laid next to them, beaten.

I stared at the scene with big eyes, my heart now beating in my throat. I was frozen.

"Well, well," the woman said. "Turtles."

"Karai," Leo growled. His voice startled me a bit, I'd never heard him that angry. And I'd never felt that much hatred around me.

"What do you want?", Raphael yelled at the woman, apparently named Karai.

"I want the girl," she said, while she pointed at me. I froze even more, if that was even possible.

I saw the turtles getting closer to eachother, in order to protect me. It only made it for me impossible to see what happenend.

"Why?" Don asked. He sounded worried, but I felt he was curious.

Again, I was surprised I knew that, but I blocked it out of my head. I had to concentrate on what was happening here and now.

"Why would I tell you?", I heard the woman ask amused.

"Never mind," Raphael said. "I don't wanna know, just back of, or we'll kick the shell out of you."

I heard the woman laugh, but it wasn't a warm one. It sounded cold hearted and sharp, it gave me goosebumps. "Like I'm afraid of you..."

I heard Raphael growling. It only wasn't the annoying growl he always gave me, it was different. I realized this one was a growl of anger and hatred. My heart slowed down a bit, it meant he did care about me a bit and it made me feel more save somehow.

It started to become a stare competition. Nobody moved, you could only see that they weren't statues by their body's moving up and down by every breath they took. I felt the tention in the air grow every minute that passed by.

Suddenly there was a sound. It wasn't loud, but it was clearly audible in the silence of the night.

And as reaction, like the startsign of a game, everything started to move. The other ninja's attacked. Mikey, Don and Raph took the hits from the ninja's and Leo run towards Karai. Soon, ninja's started to fly through the air.

I looked at Donatello. He had his Bo in his hand and turned and twisted it with simple movements. Between the turns, he hit many ninja's, without them hitting him.

Suddenly I heared a scream, I turned my head and saw Michelangelo fighting. His Nunchakus flying around dangerously, taking out ninja's one by one. The fast, twisting Nunchuks made me a bit dizzy, so I turned away and watched Raphael.

I know I did much complaining about Raphael, but I had to admit, he could fight. His sais' flashed threatening with every move he made, and with each flash, a couple of ninja's colapsed.

I heared laughter. It was a sharp, mean laugh. The woman. My eyes rushed over the rooftop, searching for Leonardo and the woman he was fighting. Then I saw them. They were pushing their katana's against eachother, neither of them wanting to give up. I saw they were talking against eachother.

_Probably trashtalk,_ I thought. But I felt they were discussing something importent. Again a feeling that I couldn't explain, but I just felt the urge, the need to hear what they were talking about.

I didn't had many time to think of it, though.

I saw something black entering my vision and I could get out of the way just in time, before a ninja in black fell on me. He hit the wall instead of me and he didn't move. He was so close now. I could see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. It was a slow, steady breath and on my knees I approached slowly.

Suddenly, he shook his head and I fell back, slowly creating more distance again, between me and the killer machine in front of me. Which was now too close for comfort.

He slowly rose his head and seemed a bit dazed. He looked around, like he didn't know where he was. I froze, afraid that he would see me. His head then seemed to lock on the battlefield before him. I figured he probably remembered what was happening around him and what he was meant to do.

But all the sudden, he turned his head fastly and he looked right at me.

* * *

**A/N: **_hee everyone!_

_still reading I hope? And still liking it? _

_I hope so,, because I really try my hardest on this..._

_Hang on for more!_


	6. Feelings

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

I gasped, but I stayed frozen. I felt like he was staring at me underneath that mask. Like he was trying to say something to me.

We sat there, on the roof. I didn't know how long. Everything around me was moving, fighting, but it seemed it didn't matter. Like, the two of us sat in a bubble that separated us from the rest of the world.

The longer we sat there, the stronger the feeling got. Until it was almost overwhelming, almost suffocating.

"Mini!"

I couldn't turn my eyes away from this ninja, he'd captured me with the feelings he send to me.

"Mini! Watch out!"

It wasn't just the feelings, there was something more that kept me from looking away. He seemed to wanted to say something to me, a message, hidding in all those feelings.

"Mini! Seek shelter!"

Maybe that's what kept me from going. I wanted to know what this person in black had to say to me, I had to.

But suddenly something grabbed me and laid me over his shoulder.

"You still aren't listening do you?", Raphael growled underneath me.

"Let me go!", I yelled, but it had no use.

* * *

I sat on the couch again, just like a couple hours ago. Only this time, I wasn't staring at the television, I was glancing at an angry Raphael. He was trying hard to ignore me, but I kept glancing at him until he growled and turned to me.

"What?", he said annoyed.

I didn't answer.

"What?"

Then I heard one of the two doors open and I turned around.

"Hyha!", Mikey screamed, "We really kicked their butts!"

Unfortunately, the others weren't that excited about it. They were actually quite angry.

"Kid, what did you do?", Leo asked me, while he rushed towards me.

"I did nothing!", I answered confused. What did they mean?

Leonardo now stood in front of me, towering above me. He narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you..."

Now I was even more confused. "W... what?"

"Who are you?", he said.

"I'm.. I'm Mini... Like I told you guys before!". I felt panic in me, it started to rush through my veins. "What's going on here?"

"Why are the Foot after you, then?", he said. I could hear the suppressed anger in his voice.

Besides the panic, I could feel a little fright now. These people... these turtles were the only ones I had in this mess. Somehow I had been transported from the place I knew to one unknown to me. I'd lost my friends, my family, I couldn't lose them too.

"Were that ninja's the Foot? Is that their name?", I asked.

"Yes," I heared Donatello answer right behind me. I didn't dare to turn around though, Leo kept me prisoned in his gaze.

And suddenly, I felt feelings that weren't mine. Again.

I figured that this were Leonardo's feelings.

_I start to get the hang of it,_ I thought. Though a part of me wanted to grin, the other part decided against it, because it would only set them of more. _So, let's see what he feels._

I accepted the wave of emotions I got from Leo.

I felt anger, what wasn't really anger. It covered the other, the more importent feelings. It covered the reason why he was angry.

I accepted more emotions.

I felt he was worried. Worried about the savety of his family. With a shock I realized he saw me like a threat right now. If someone saw me as a target, his whole family was in danger. Then I felt something else. He was worried about me too, worried that I got hurt.

I liked the way this was going, so I accepted more and more feelings.

The next second, I felt I'd made a mistake. Drowsyness took over and I saw flashes of memories, but they weren't all of my own.

I saw my parents, laughing, being proud. I was singing on a little stage. A man in a metal armor raised his sword. I was surrounded by ninja's, feeling beated and broken. I sat in our canteen, laughing with my friends. I sat on a balk, above an abyss, finally feeling peace in my body and mind. I'm looking at a fat, little man, he's laughing, while I only feel envy.

The memories flew by faster and faster and I hadn't enough time to register them all, it only made me feel sick. The only things I felt were intens pain, dark sadness and overwhelming proud.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek and then I felt my head smash on the cold floor.

* * *

The next thing I heared was the boys talking.

"Leo? Are you okay?". Don.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Leo. He was panting.

I kept my eyes closed. I felt something sticky dripping out of my cheek.

"What happenend?", Mikey asked.

"I... I don't know," Leo answered, still panting slightly. "I saw memories... but not only mine, other ones too, ones that I'd never seen. I think it were her memories, I think I... I was in her head...".

"Do you have superpowers?", Mikey asked excited. I heard a slapping sound. "Heey!"

"No, I don't think it was Leo...", Don said. "I think she did it."

I felt everyone was looking at me and I held my breath. I didn't dare to move.

"But how?", Raphael growled.

"I don't know," Donatello answered. I figured he was shaking his head too, he always did when he said something like this. "She's a mystery. We still don't know how she get here in the first place."

I heard someone walking towards me and then I felt hands picking me up slightly.

"Heey, kid...", Mikey said. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond.

"Heey, do you hear me?"

I still didn't answer. I don't know why I didn't, actually.

"Mini? Hello? Are you alright?"

"What's going on?", I heard Donatello ask.

"She doesn't respond!", Mikey said, paniced.

Guilt filled my entire body and I knew I was acting stupid. So I openend my eyes slowly and looked at Mikey's face above me.

He smiled. "Heey."

"Heey," I answered and smiled back.

"How do you feel?"

"Great, awesome, fantastic," I said sarcastic.

"Funny," he said, being sarcastic too.

"No, I feel great! Maybe a bit tired, but I'm fine!", I lied.

To be honest, I felt horrible. My head felt like it was going to explode and my cheek burned, but I didn't give in. I had to be alone; I had stuff to think about. And to achieve that, I needed them to think I was alright, if else I got them on my back the entire time.

"Good," Mikey said. He helped me up.

"Let's do something about that wound...", Don said and he started to walk to his lab.

"No!". The sudden scream of Leo startled me a bit, but I straightened my back. I had nothing to hide and I would tell them the truth. And if they didn't believe me, I would leave with my head up high.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo... another chapter! ^^

Sorry that it took so long,, but I was quite busy.. (again..)

But okay!

I hope to get the next chapter finished faster...

Hang on for more!


	7. Surprises

**A/N**: _This is the first story that I post and I hope you guys like it... I hope to get a lot of reviews! Have fun! And sorry it took me so long to upload again,, I had a lot on my mind lately and because of that a had a sort of writing block... I hope to upload the next chapter sooner!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

"I want to know what happenend, right now," Leonardo demanded.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

It went silent.

"You really don't know?"

I shook my head. "I just know that I saw memories, mines and... yours."

Leo nodded. "I saw them too."

It went silent again. A sudden sting in my cheek made my eyes close.

"Are you alright?", Donatello asked.

I nodded and then openend my eyes. I felt a tear rolling down and my sight was blurry. Then I heard a sound like metal on stone and footsteps; someone fastly running away.

I blinked and another tear rolled down my cheek. My vision cleared though, and I saw one of Leo's katana's lying on the ground, the sharp side lightly covered with blood. Leo himself was missing.

"Come on, we're going to do something about that wound of yours," Don tried again.

But this time I gave in. I had no energy left to argue, I had no energy to ask where Leo went. I just wanted to lie down and feel no pain anymore.

* * *

I looked at the stone ceiling, at the stone walls, at the stone floor. Everything was of stone down here, but I didn't mind. My thoughts were somewhere else.

Multiple things were dancing in my head, mostly the woman called Karai, the strange ninja and the weird 'connection' with Leo. I decided to deal with them one by one.

First, that woman called Karai. What did I know about her? What did I know about this whole world?

_Stay focussed,_ I thought. I forced myself to keep my thoughts straight, I had to.

I knew her name was Karai and that she was part of a ninja-clan, called 'The Foot'. I knew that she wanted me for some reason, but I didn't know why. I knew that I felt hatred and coldness fill the air around me when she had been on the same roof as me. Chills covered my body when I thought about she being right beside me.

_I think I will turn into ice,_ I thought. I shook it out of my head.

The next thing in line was the strange ninja. I recalled the feelings I'd felt when he was staring at me. It hadn't been hate, but it wasn't love either. I'd felt like he wanted to warn me, like he wanted to say that I had to hide, to run as far away as I could. It had been so overwhelming that it looked like he wanted to tell me I had to move to another planet to be save.

_I won't, _I thought. I blinked. I was surprised about myself. I'd never been brave or strong, but the thought had been real, I really felt that way.

_I won't run,_ I told myself in thoughts. _I won't hide anymore, this is my life and I'm the only one that can mess with that._

Then I nodded to myself. I'd made a decision, finally.

I wanted to move on to think about what happened with Leo, when someone knocked on my door.

"Mini?", Mikey said. "Master Splinter wants to see you."

I blinked. "Uhm," I said, feeling slightly confused. "Okay."

I sat up on the edge of my bed and put my hand on my cheek. I felt the soft bandage that Don'd placed on the cut Leo'd made, it still stung a bit, but it would be fine. I sighed.

_I'__d better be going,_ I thought. So I walked out of my chamber and towards Master Splinter's room. I knocked on his door.

"Enter."

"Master?", I said. He sat with his back towards me.

"Please," he said, still facing the other side of the room. "Sit down."

So I did. Suddenly, I was nervous. Like, someone was going to tell me something really important.

"Mini," the old rat said. "I called you here, because I wanted to talk to you."

Then he said nothing.

"Okay," I said, unsure what to do. "About what, Master Splinter?"

"About that abilities you seemed to have," he said. Then he turned around and faced me, his face serious.

I bowed my head, because I felt a sort of pressure under his gaze. I stared at my hands that were on my knees.

Master Splinter moved on. "You knew about this abilities?"

I shook my head.

"Look at me," Master Splinter said, but not demanding. His voice sounded softer and when I looked up, I saw his eyes had softened too. "I did not call you here to punish you, I called you here because I'm worried about you. Well, let's start again. Did you knew about this abilities you have?"

"No, Master Splinter," I said, still glancing at my knees now and then.

"You don't have them under control, don't you?"

"No, Master," I said. Suddenly, I realized something. "Master? What do you mean by 'them'?"

"You haven't noticed?", he said surprised. "You have more than one special gift..."

I just blinked and waited for more.

"Well," Master Splinter continued, "First, you have your ability to travel Dimensions..."

"But Master, that has happened only one time!"

"That sort of happening doesn't occur randomly, I'm afraid. But there are more signs...", he said mysteriously.

I frowned. "What signs? Signs for what?"

"Besides your Dimension Travel, you seem to be able to see others' pasts."

I shook my head. "No, Master, I don't see their pasts, I feel what they are feeling, sometimes. But how did you know?"

"Leo told me what he'd experienced."

I nodded.

"And there is one more sign..."

"And that might be?", I asked. I was getting tired of him keeping secrets from me. If he knew something about this whole thing, I wanted to know too.

"You can heal wounds."

I froze. "I can do what?"

"Heal wounds," the old rat said simply.

"And how do you know that," I said, but I fastly added: "Master. I haven't been injured while I was here."

"You did," he said simply. "You still have the bandage on your cheek."

I placed my hand on the bandage again. "But I didn't 'Heal' it. That's why Donatello placed the bandage on it."

The old rat nodded. "Yes, but if you were still bleeding badly, and that would be normal if you got a cut from a Katana, then blood would've spreaded over the bandage. And it hasn't."

I was still shocked.

"I can prove it if you wish."

"How?"

"Take the bandage off."

I was doubting.

"It'll prove my point."

I still hestitated.

Master Splinter sighed. "If it is still bleeding, we go to Donatello right away."

I doubted for another second, but then took a deep breath and with a fast movement I ripped the bandage of. I immediatly felt the places where the tape had been, burning, but I didn't feel any blood.

Master Splinter nodded to me and I walked to a mirror in his room, slowly. I looked in the mirror and stroke my own cheek.

There was no blood, there was no crust, there wasn't even a scar.

It was just my healty cheek.

I sat down again and bowed my head. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Master."

I looked up when he stayed silent and I saw him smiling. "Don't worry about it, it's only natural."

"Master, what is going on with me? What do this signs mean?", I asked. I was curious, but slightly scared too.

_This ca__n't be happening to me, this can't be real!_

But I knew it had to be real when Master Splinter placed his hairy hand on mine and when I looked into his eyes. So wise, so worried.

"I don't know much," he admitted, "I only know that just a couple people are gifted with this sort of... powers."

I swallowed.

_Powers,_ I repeated in my head. _Powers... Sounds like I'm a super hero... But I'm not! I can't save the world! What if they do expect me to save it? What if they think I am super? That I am a hero?_

I slowly started to panic. And apparently Master Splinter noticed, because his grip on my hand grew stronger.

"It's going to be all right, don't you worry. We'll be here to help you," he said assuring.

I took a deep breath and then nodded. "Allright."

"Together we'll learn how to control your powers and how to use them well."

I nodded again.

When I left Master Splinter's room, many thoughts drifted through my head. Many of them were useless and nonsense, but the one thing I knew was, that I'd left the room with more questions than when I had when I'd entered.

_My powers,_ I thought. _That will never sound real to me..._

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay,, so this was the next chapter! Did you like it? I hope so..._

_Like I said,, I had (and still have) a bit of a writersblock,, so I hope you still think it's good..._

_Please R&R and hang on for the next chapter!_


	8. Friends and Floating

**A/N:** _Heey everyone,,_

_I'm so sorry for not uploading so long!_

_there was just so much going on..._

_but you're not here to hear about my life, so let's move on with the next chapter!_

_Have fun!_

* * *

I panted heavily and fell on my knees. The guys and Master Splinter decided to give me ninjitsu lessons too, after our encounter with the Foot on the roof.

But I had a hard time.

It was a lot heavier than it looked from the sidelines and it sure was difficult.

"Stand up and move on!", Master Splinter yelled.

I clenched my teeth, but I didn't get up. I just couldn't.

"Raphael attack!", Master Splinter demanded.

The last two weeks I had been meditating (actually, most of the meditation sessions Master Splinter and I did, I was sleeping) and in every training we did (4 every day) I had been kicked and punched around.

And I wouldn't let that happen again.

When I heared Raphael getting closer, I rose to my feet fastly and I gave him a roundkick in his ribs. He stumbled back a bit, but then he moved on and he tried to tackle me. I jumped up and dodged his tackle, but suddenly I got a hit in my own ribs from someone behind me and I fell on the ground again.

"Always expect the unexpected," Master Splinter said seriously, but I could feel he was a bit amused.

After my talk with Master Splinter two weeks ago, I decided to train myself in controling my powers. The meditation sessions of Master Splinter were meant for that purpose too, but I didn't have the concentration for that.

Sitting still for hours wasn't really my thing. I prefered the active approach.

So when we were watching tv, I silently and carefully tried to Read their feelings. And I had to admit, it was working out quite well. They hadn't noticed yet and I was getting better and better.

Leo offered me his hand. I took it and stood up.

I felt a bit anger rush through my veins. I hated it when I got tossed around like a doll or a punchbag.

"Training is over," Master Splinter said, "Well done, everyone."

We bowed to our Master and he bowed back and then he left the trainingroom.

Leo went after him, probably for meditation and Donatello followed too. He probably went back to his lab.

Mikey streched and yawned. "Well, I'm going back to my videogames! Does anyone want to be beaten by the Master?"

I gave him a deathglare and my guess was Raphael did the same, because Michelangelo shrugged and walked out of the trainingroom.

Raph and I looked at eachother shortly and then we both walked to another side of the room, to a punchingbag.

I had to let my frustrations out, so I started to punch the bag hard and fast. I heard Raphael doing the same.

The rythm of my beatings got faster and faster and how harder I punched, how more frustrated I got.

It took a while before I realised these frustrations weren't mine.

I stopped and looked at Raphael. His face was concentrated and full of anger, but I didn't know why.

I breathed in and out slowly and tried to let go of the frustrations, the anger that burned within me. But it was hard and it costed me a lot of strength.

I decided to just leave the trainingroom and so I did. I sat next to the pond in the center of the lair. I always sat here when I wanted to concentrate or relax. The murmuring water relaxed me somehow.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the lair, the sounds of the sewers and the sounds of my friends.

I heared Michelangelo screaming and yelling to his videogame. I heared the shooting sounds of that videogame. I heared Donatello typing on one of his many computers. I heared Raphael, still punching the bag.

Those frustrations hadn't been mine. Somehow I linked with the feelings of Raphael and I'd felt what he'd felt. That proved I hadn't my powers under control yet.

_Maybe I should pay attention when I'm meditating with Master Splinter,_ I thought, when I sighed out loud.

I promised myself I would do that and then started listening again. Again to the sounds of the guys. Again to the sounds of the televisions and computers.

Suddenly, I heared sounds of things that I couldn't see. But it wasn't really hearing, it was almost like feeling. Though I could hear the sounds. It was really strange and when I realised that, the feeling was immediately gone.

So I started again, first the lair, then the guys, then the televisions and the computers. Slowly, I got back to that feeling again.

I heared rats walk, water running, a waterfall dissapear in the depths of more water. Then I heared dripping, like it was the only thing that existed.

It was a steady dripping, almost like the ticking of a clock. I felt my mind and body relax more and more with every drop that fell.

And all of the sudden the drops started to glow. It was a nice light blue colour and it felt warm.

Then, the dripping got worse and worse. And after a while, it looked like a whole waterfall came down. But I didn't panic, because I didn't fell the power of the waterfall at all and all the water around me felt warm and nice.

It felt like I was floating in air, but I was surrounded by warm, glowing water. It felt good, it felt right, I felt like I was right where I belonged.

And then the dripping sound started again and it sounded liked the drops called my name. The screaming got louder and louder and I was now sure the water was calling my name, though the voices sounded familiar.

Then I felt someone or something shaking my shoulders and I felt someone putting an arm around me. And when the shaking finally stopped, the arm tried to pull me away.

And then the water fell. Now it was dark and cold and I still felt the arm around me, trying to pull me away. Then, I fell. I fell into the darkness.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. I felt a hand holding mine and pulling me up and then I felt two strong arms holding me, pulling me close. I felt my knees breaking down, still standing in the cold darkness, but the person who saved me, lifted me up in his arms.

Then I could open my eyes and I saw I sat on the same spot next to the pond, but this time I didn't sat on the ground.

I sat on the lap of a turtle, who was holding me strong. He was rocking me back and forth and I felt myself tremble and shiver.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay..."

I was more than surprised to hear his voice. Of all turtles it was he who saved me.

"Raph...", I said, my voice raw and hoarse.

"No, kid...", he said stern, but softly. "Save your strength, you lost a lot..."

I didn't understand what happened. And I lost strenght? What did I do?

I felt that a hand was put on my forehead. I looked up slowly to see Don sitting next to us, feeling my temperature. Behind him I saw Mikey, looking at us with big, concerned eyes. I heared Leo speak with Master Splinter, their voices worried.

But I didn't understand. What happened? What was all the panic about?

I tried to follow the conversation between Master Splinter and Leonardo, but somehow I couldn't. After that, Donatello spoke with them too and Raphael and Michelangelo also got involved in the conversation.

I tried and I fought to hear what they were saying and what they were talking about, but I failed. I heared them speaking, yes, but I couldn't follow what they were saying. They were speaking English, but it was like they spoke in another language.

The strenght I had left after what-ever-I-did, also faded away slowly. My tries to understand them got harder and harder and then I decided to gave up.

And when I'd decided that, I heard them all screaming my name.

Then, everything went black again. But at least I wasn't falling, I just laid there. Feeling the warmth of my friends around me.

When I opened my eyes I laid in my bed. I looked around in the room that the guys and I made for me. It was a nice room and I was very glad with it. Then Donatello entered with a plate full of food and drinks.

"I didn't know what you would like to have," he said. "So..."

"You brought everything?", I finished with a smirk. "What will the others say?"

Don shrugged. "They'll call for pizza anyway..."

I smiled. "Thanks Don..."

"You're welcome." He gave me the plate and then wanted to leave again.

"Don?".

He turned and looked at me.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"But you have a clue?"

"Maybe," he answered slowly. "But I don't know, I haven't seen anything like you before…"

"Anything like… me?"

"Not that you're a thing or something!", he said fast. "But…"

Then he stopped.

"But what?".

He sat down at the edge of my bed and sighed.

"Can you explain what happened to you?"

I thought of the moment I heard or more felt the feeling. "Not really, I think I felt something, but I saw it too, you know. I saw, or felt, dripping. Dripping of water. Then there was a big flow of water, like a waterfall and then it felt like I was floating in the water. It felt nice and warm and I felt good. And everything was light, a strange light-blue light. Then I felt an arm around me, pulling me away and then the water was gone and it was cold and dark. And then I was back with you guys, I think."

That was all I could remember, but it was all I had to remember to know it had to do something with my Powers.

Donatello had just listened, but now he nodded.

"I'll explain what it looked like to us. You were floating actually, only than in air. Water was floating around you and it was shining, light-blue. Then the water closed into you and we kinda paniced. Raph acted instinctual as always and jumped towards you. He wrapped an arm around you to prevent falling down again and tried to shake you out of it, when that didn't work, he tried pulling you down with our help and that worked, only you passed out and started to tremble."

I nodded. I was starting to get a little scared of my Powers. What more could I do? "What did you think that happened?"

"I really don't know, well… actually…". He hesitated.

"Yes?"

He still didn't react.

"Don, please, I want to know what's happening to me…"

"I think… it's another one of your Powers, but… we have to get it under control… if else… I'm afraid that you'll hurt people…".

I frowned. "What makes you think that?"

He hesitated again, but decided to continue anyway. "Didn't you see the wounds on Raph's arms? The water around you did that…"

I felt my eyes growing bigger. "You're… you're kidding right? You know I would never… not on purpose…"

"No! No!," Donnie said fast. "We know! But that's why we have to get it under control, before you do something worse…".

I nodded slowly and now I really started to get scared. Hurting people? Hurting my friends?

"Now, get something to eat…", Donatello said and he smiled. He tried to act normal, but the smile was a sad one instead of a reassuring one. "And you must rest after you've eaten, you need it…"

I nodded, but I never did it.

* * *

**A/N: **_what is happening? what is she planning to do?_

_You have to wait 'till the next chapter!_


	9. Running and Rooftops

**A/N**: _heey everyone!_

_I feel so guilty not uploading for such a long time... I hope you guys don't hate me too much..._

_Again I will not bore you with my personal life, so let's get on with finally the next chapter!_

_Have fun and R&R!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters related to TMNT and I don't own TMNT itself! I DO own my imagination =) (one of the characters (Mini,, the 'I' person =P) and the story.)

* * *

As soon as Donatello left my chamber I'd grabbed my stuff and sneaked out of the lair.

An hour or so later, I sat on a rooftop in the city I didn't know. I was lost for sure, but that was good. If I ever felt the urge to return to the lair again, I would never find it back. I pulled my knees to my face and felt my tears through my pants. _I hurt my friends,_ I thought. _I hurt my friends, the only ones I had in here. _I had no choice, but to run away. My Powers were too unpredictable to be around anyone. I couldn't risk hurting them again.

So there I sat; in the dark, on a rooftop. In a city unknown, with no money or anything else. I had people who tried to hunt me down for some reason, but I couldn't return to the lair again. I promised myself I would never hurt my friends again. And the only way to prevent myself from hurting them was to not be around.

Coldness filled the air. I trembled a bit, but realized this wasn't the coldness of the night. This was something else, something evil.

"Well, well, what do we have here?", the voice was sharp and loud after the silence a second ago. "All alone, in the dark..."

I felt shivers running down my spine. I felt her coming closer, fast. "Go away," I said, my head still on my knees. "Leave me alone…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that…". She did another step towards me, she was too close. In the meanwhile I heard others approaching too, from the other sides.

The Foot. I had nowhere to go.

"Just turn around and leave while you can," I said, trying to scare them.

"Threatening?", she laughed. Again a shiver on my back. "I'm not afraid." The Foot approached faster.

"Please, leave me alone…", I whispered. They were a couple of metres away. "Please…" I heard them pulling they're weapons out in order to capture me.

"Go away!", I yelled. And suddenly it seemed like the air opened above me. A flash of light and then a crack of thunder and then the rain came down. And I saw all that drops of water glowing, light-blue. _These are not my friends,_ I thought. So I gave in to the Power I felt rushing through me. All the drops around me bundled above me.

I saw the Foot and Karai hesitate. The Foot were looking around, confused. Then they looked at Karai to see what they had to do. The water was making a dome around me and the Foot, still glowing. But Karai didn't hesitate. "Attack!", she yelled. So the Foot did.

I dodged some attacks, but they were with too many. I tried dodging and dodging, but soon I was flying through the air and I landed on my back, hard. And then I landed on my knees. And then it was my face that hit the stone roof. I felt something dripping down, while a sharp pain shot through my left eyebrow. I winked a couple of times to get my vision clear. When another sting shot through my entire head, I growled and then tried to crawl up. I was tired. All the emotions of this evening and all the fighting had drained my energy away.

I heard footsteps, slowly, but relaxed. I looked up and saw Karai next to me, lifting her sword above her.

My body was too tired to shiver or tremble. Maybe it was just because I wasn't afraid. I felt she'd searched for me because she needed me for some reason, so she wouldn't hurt me too bad. At least, she wouldn't kill me. Then another flash of light split the dark ceiling above us in two. And in that second, when the lightning was reaching to the ground as far as it could, I saw everything clear. And more clear than ever.

I was in a world that I didn't knew, but had that to be something bad? Couldn't I learn and know?

I obviously had some Powers, but were they uncontrollable? Could it be beside scary, cool too?

I met new people, they weren't scary, they weren't bad, why abandon them then? They wanted to help me, right?

I was under attack, cornered, no way out. Or was there? It would be risky, dangerous, but wasn't that the thing I searched for before?

The answers were obvious. For this test, I would get a A+, because the answers came right from my heart, where answers always should come from. "It is not over yet Karai…", I said to her.

"What's…?", she began, but then went silent. She looked around her, to the dome that had covered us the whole time.

It had started moving.

It gathered, it formed. The rain poured down on us again. I felt the Power flowing through me, giving me new energy, giving me strength. Suddenly, my glowing water wasn't so shiny anymore, though it didn't felt different. Then two eyes opened in the water-form that'd formed.

I wasn't scared, afraid or anything like that. I wasn't surprised, like I knew it would happen, but I didn't.

The eyes weren't human eyes, these were light blue shining eyes. But they were beautiful. The water creature looked like a dragon, with spikes on his back, a long tail and a beak shaped head. His wings looked strong and powerful and the end of the wings had finger shaped feathers.

Then it attacked.

With one swing of his wing he wiped all the Footninja on the right side of the roof off their feet and they stayed down.

"Foot! Attack!", Karai yelled. And the remaining Foot listened loyal. They jumped in the air with their weapons ready, but the creature shrieked and knocked them off their feet too.

Then only Karai remained. "You!", she yelled and pointed at me. She stared at me angrily, with eyes like ice cubes, trying to freeze me or knock me out.

But I stood there, staring back at her. Since the creature had appeared, I felt warmth all around me; he protected me from freezing under her gaze.

When Karai realized she couldn't win, she came in for the attack. The creature moved, gracious, not really what you would expect with such a large creature, but what I knew somehow. He stopped right in front of me, his back to me, facing Karai. Her step changed, then slowed and at the end stopped.

"I see…", she said, looking in the light blue glowing eyes of the creature. Then she looked at me, through the creature. Her image was weird and deformed. "We'll meet again." Then she jumped to the next roof and disappeared into the night.

The creature turned around and looked at me. Then it laid down, curling up around me. I indeed felt tired and sleeping was a pretty good idea. Maybe it was because the adrenaline rush was away, maybe because it'd cost me ánd the creature a lot of strength.

'Cause I knew the creature and I were connected somehow. But that was not important now, now we just had to sleep.

* * *

"Mini! MINI!"

Someone was yelling at me, but I didn't want him to yell because I'd such a beautiful dream.

"Mini! Wake up! Please!"

He sounded so sad, so worried. So I opened my eyes slowly.

I saw it was still dark, but I saw too that the sun began to rise; there was an orange glow at the horizon. Next to me was Raphael, his arm underneath my head, bowed over me to see if I was okay.

"I'm okay Raph," I said, my voice hoarse, but I tried to smile anyway. "Really!"

"How could you be so stupid! Running away, sleeping at a building!", he suddenly screamed. "You could've been hurt or death or worse!"

I looked at him, but I didn't really see him. I let him yell and scream at me, he wouldn't listen to me anyway. So I thought of last night again and felt that warm, certain feeling rushing to my veins again.

"Are you even listening to me?", Raphael yelled.

I nodded faintly.

"Raph! Stop yelling! The whole neighbourhood can hear you!", Leonardo said. He'd appeared at the edge of the building a second ago, followed by his brothers.

"Yeah, and I'm right next to you, I'm not deaf, you know," I said, still smiling at him.

He looked at me, seriously. Then he sighed. "We were really worried."

"Me too," I answered. They all gave me not understanding looks. "I was worried I would hurt one of you again, so that's why I ran away. I had a lot of time to think and I'm sorry for running away, but I felt horrible about hurting you Raph, and I was so afraid that I would lose control again. I couldn't think clearly, I think I'm still not immune for the sewer stench… So… you guys forgive me?"

They started to smile.

"Of course we'll forgive you!", Michelangelo then yelled.

He grabbed my arm, pulled me up and then started to hug me. Although, hugging was maybe not the right word, because it was more like trying to suffocate me.

"So, you wanna go home?", Donatello said, while he put an arm around me.

I nodded. "If you still want me there, then yes, I would like that." I smiled. Donatello smiled back. He pulled me closer to him for a couple of seconds and then let go.

Then we jumped into the alley next to the building and disappeared into the sewers.

It was silent for a couple of minutes when Leo spoke up. "We talked to master Splinter when you lied in bed, or at least, when we thought you were lying in bed…".

"Yes?", I said.

"And he thought it was a bad idea of us to pull you out of your… floating experience," he said, maybe a bit ashamed.

I felt nothing but curiosity. "Why?"

"He thinks that you were in a sort of trance and it's always bad to pull people out of their trance rudely, because they could get stuck or other bad things could happen."

I went silent. Our footsteps and the dripping of water were the only sounds left.

I thought of the experience I had in the lair. And I thought of the light-blue water, what was the same as the water last night. My mind automatically switched to the creature, the water creature that had protected me. I'd felt one with that creature, like it was a part of me. _Maybe it was,_ I thought, _maybe it was a part of me._

Then we finally reached the lair.

I sat down on the couch and felt my back and my neck hurt. But the soft pillows lifted the pain for a bit.

"You okay kid?", Raphael asked.

I nodded. Yes, I was okay, I was just confused.

* * *

The next day I was tired. I'd been thinking the whole night instead of sleeping and after a harsh training all my body wanted to do was breaking down. But when it was time for my meditation, I fought against the sleepiness in my eyes. I had to talk with Master Splinter about yesterday.

"Let us continue with our meditation," Master Splinter said.

I wobbled nervous on my knees.

Master Splinter opened his eyes. "Something wrong, my child?"

I sighed. "Yes Master. I wanted to… discus something with you."

"And what would that be?"

"Master," I started, afraid. I was afraid of what his reaction would be. "Master, yesterday, when I was on that roof… I was attacked by the Foot and… I used my Powers."

"You WHAT?", Master Splinter asked furiously.

I stopped myself from crouching. I had to do this. "They didn't hurt me, well, they didn't hurt me badly. They threw and tossed me around, just as what happens while training, only without care."

Master Splinter kept glancing at me dangerously.

I decided to continue, but first I took a deep breath. "I was scared, but when I got angry, there suddenly was a thunderstorm. All the drops made a bubble around the rooftop and we were dry, until Karai stood above me with her sword raised high."

I swallowed, but it felt good to share this story with someone. With someone who probably understood. "I knew they wouldn't hurt me badly, or at least, they wouldn't kill me, because I know they need me for some reason… Then there was a lightning strike close by and I suddenly saw everything clear. I understood I had been stupid running away and that these 'Powers' of me isn't a reason to be afraid, I just have to learn to control it."

Master Splinter still looked at me, but his glancing became less dangerous.

"And then," I said, but hesitated lightly. This was where the creature came in. "I realised that those people weren't my friends and that I had to fight for my life, so I… I decided to… to let the Power flow…"

Master Splinter kept silent. I had been preparing for angry shouting or something, but he just sat there. So I continued again. "The bubble faded away and the rain started to fall again, only the bubble started to form something and it became a creature of water. It had light-blue eyes, just as the colour from the water I had been floating in two days ago, just as the colour of the rain and the bubble. Karai always makes the air around her cold and full of hatred, but this creature seemed to protect me from that, the air felt warm. And then the creature attack and knocked all of the Foot from their feet en it scared Karai away and then we slept."

Master Splinter looked at me. Looked right through me.

"Master, it felt… like this creature en me were one, like it was a part of me."

Then he nodded. "I had been curious when you would find your Spirit."

Now it was my turn to look at him without saying a word. Only this silence was a not-understanding one.

* * *

**A/N:**_ so... are you still enjoying? _

_Hope so... _

_Next upload will be soon!_


End file.
